


Bathhouse Blues

by twistedrunes



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Language, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Intimidation, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: Alfie's been away in Margate, Tommy is not coping well. A truly saintly Alfie protects Tommy from himself.





	Bathhouse Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [When_Tommy_Met_Alfie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_Tommy_Met_Alfie/gifts), [pure_bastard_extract](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_bastard_extract/gifts).



> This work is set within the when_tommy_met_alfie au and by screencaps by https://aranoburns.tumblr.com/

 

Tommy sits in the change room of the bathhouse unmoving except for the rise and fall of his arm as he smokes his cigarette. Men in various stages of undress move around him. Some obviously interested, some looking at him as if they feel they should know him from somewhere. Tommy leans his head back against the wall, blowing smoke towards the ceiling.

 _What the fuck are you doing here Tommy, eh_? The voice of reason demands.

 _Fucking. You just need a good fuck. Let some big fucker with a giant cock fuck your brains out._ The devils inside demand.

 _Alfie has a big cock._ Reason whispers.  _Which he knows how to use. He makes you feel things you’ve never felt with anyone else. Bliss. Safe. Loved._

 _You’ll never be good enough for him._ The devil’s counter.

Tommy blinks rapidly to stop the tears burning his eyes.  _If only Alfie was here at home instead of Margate._

 _You’re so pathetic. He’s only been gone three days. You’re so fucking needy._ The devil mocks.

Tommy goes to stand, to leave, to go home.  _Good Tommy. You’re better than this. You can wait._

“My, haven’t you got beautiful eyes.” A voice to his left says.

Tommy jumps, startled that the man had got so close without him noticing.

_Pathetic._

“Your first time?” The voice asks, a large warm hand reaching up to cup his cheek.

Tommy’s eyes flutter for a moment as he leans into the warmth of the hand.

_Admit it you want to get caught. Alfie’ll finally leave then. Just like all the others. You know it’s only a matter of time. You’re not worthy, any fool, except Alfie it seems, can see that. It’s about time he saw what a catastrophe you are and stayed the fuck away. He deserves more._

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” The man says his thumb caressing Tommy’s cheek.

 _Alfie’s gentle. He would never hurt you. This man wants to hurt you. It’s there in his eyes._ Reason pleads.

 _The hurt makes you forget. You lose yourself. It’s what you need._ The devil taunts.

Tommy stands motionless, eyes shut tight. “Come on, let’s get that lovely suit off shall we?” The man says hand sliding down his neck and begins to loosen his tie.

Tommy remains mute and motionless. The voices warring, screaming in his head.

A loud swoosh, a rush of air, and a scream of pain make Tommy open his eyes. The man standing, with only a towel around his waist, face twisted up in pain, is clutching at his wrist. A large, angry red welt appearing between his fingers.  

The tip of a cane appears against the man’s chest. Pushing him away from Tommy. “He didn’t say yes so fuck off, right.” Another deep but far more familiar voice says calmly. Tommy sinks back onto the seat as the voice continues. “Go on, fucking trot on.” Tommy doesn’t look towards the voice. He hears Alfie sigh and feels the seat move under Alfie’s weight as he sits next to him. Alfie leans back against the wall, saying nothing. Tommy lights another cigarette.

_He’s going to leave you, finding you in a fucking bathhouse. It’s what you deserve._

The silence stretches on. Men come and go. None daring to come near either man. All seeming to understand they were separate from everyone else. Eventually, Alfie stands with another heavy sigh. “Well it’s been a long day, I’m going home.” He pauses and turns to look down on Tommy. “You coming?”

Tommy looks up, hands on his knees, eyes brimming “Why ask when you don’t really want me to?” He snaps.

Alfie shakes his head. “Wouldn’t fucking be here,” Alfie taps his cane on the tiles to emphasise his point, “in this fuckin’ cesspit right, if I didn’t fuckin’ want you to come home yeah?” He says wearily.

Tommy can’t face him, staring determinedly at the floor in front of him. “For all you know, I’ve been here, fucking for three days. Why the fuck would you want me?”

Alfie arches an eyebrow. “Have you been here fucking?” He asks plainly.

“No.” Tommy admits angrily. “But you didn’t know that! How the fuck did you even know I was here?”

Alfie looks around the room at the men all trying very hard to look uninterested. “Do we have to do this here?” He asks.

“Where the fuck do you want to do this?” Tommy spits.

“Well home preferably, but the car will do I suppose if you can’t wait that long,” Alfie says making his way towards the door.

Alfie holds the car door open for Tommy, who climbs in and waits while Alfie walks around the car to the driver’s side.

“Are you having me followed?” Tommy demands as soon as the car door is closed.

“So it’s here then is it?” Alfie says turning in the seat to face Tommy. He doesn’t bother to wait for an answer from Tommy. “No. Against my better judgement, I am not having you fucking followed, right.”

Alfie shakes his head as he watches Tommy physically curl into himself. He thought they were past this. Past Tommy’s devils rearing their heads at the slightest disruption to their routine. Alfie knows why Tommy’s here even if Tommy doesn’t. Tommy needs touch and in the absence of Alfie’s or even his family’s he’s returned to one of the two other options available. Fucking or fighting. Both angry, both would end up with Tommy being battered and bruised. He reaches out and places his hand on Tommy’s knee. His heart breaking a little as Tommy recoils slightly. Three fuckin’ days and Tommy had already started to regress. Alfie makes a mental note not to be away so long again. Even if it meant forcing Tommy to come with him.

“I came home early, right. ‘Cause I missed you.” He moves his hand to take Tommy’s squeezing it to emphasise his point. “And when I got home, not only were you not there but there wasn’t a single drop of whiskey or fucking gin in the house. So I made a few calls,”

“I was all,” Tommy interrupts, lifting his free hand and waving it by his head unable to express the turmoil in his brain.

“I know,” Alfie says, sliding closer and taking Tommy’s face in his hands. “How many times do I have to tell you to stay off the gin yeah? Fucking makes you melancholy.”

Tommy ducks his head, uncomfortable in the warm gaze of Alfie’s eyes. “I missed you.” He whispers.

“I fucking missed you too,” Alfie says pressing his lips to Tommy’s.

Tommy pulls away “I didn’t” he jerks his head towards the bathhouse.

“I know.” Alfie smiles rubbing his thumb along Tommy’s cheekbone. Tommy sighs thinking how good Alfie’s hands feel compared to the man in the bathhouse. Alfie kisses Tommy again. This time Tommy relaxes into it. This time it’s Alfie who pulls away. “Let’s go home yeah?”

Tommy nods. He waits until Alfie has pulled away from the curb before he slides over, resting his head on Alfie’s shoulder. Alfie rests his hand on Tommy’s knee, rubbing it gently in-between gear changes.

Reaching home Alfie takes Tommy’s hand as they climb the stairs. Once inside the door, Tommy pushes Alfie up against it, his fingers burying in Alfie’s beard as he kisses him. His hands quickly move, however, stripping clothing off the both of them. “Please.” He begs Alfie, unable to articulate his need any further. Stumbling over themselves, each other and discarded pieces of clothing they make their way upstairs and into the bedroom.

Alfie attempts to guide Tommy to the bed. But Tommy resists, he’s wearing only his boxers now and quickly shimmies them off his hips. Alfie’s hands come to Tommy’s waist, trying again to get him to the bed. Tommy stands firm, his hands pressing against Alfie’s stomach. He pushes Alfie’s undershirt up, Alfie lifts his arms allowing Tommy to push the fabric up and over his head. Tommy already pressing hot heavy kisses against Alfie’s chest as soon as the flesh is revealed to him. As soon as Alfie’s hands are free they fall to Tommy’s waist again, his thumbs rubbing the insides of Tommy’s hips.

Tommy slowly sinks to his knees, kissing his way down Alfie’s abdomen, his hands push Alfie’s boxers down. Kneeling, worshipping really, in front of Alfie, Tommy takes Alfie’s cock in his hand. Holding it gently as he runs his tongue up from the base to the tip. Alfie groans and his fingers fist in Tommy’s hair. Tommy lifts his gaze to Alfie’s as he swallows Alfie’s length. He watches Alfie’s Adam’s apple jump as he swallows hard. Tommy begins bobbing his head, teasing Alfie with his fingers and tongue as he takes him deeper each time. His eyes fill with tears as his nose brushes against Alfie’s stomach.

“Hey,” Alfie says softly, “no need to choke yourself yeah.” His hands sliding under Tommy’s armpits and bringing him to his feet.

Tommy resists for a moment, before falling against Alfie and kissing him savagely, dragging him towards the bed. Feeling the edge behind him he climbs on, quickly positioning himself on all fours in the middle of the bed. He feels the movement of the mattress as Alfie sits on the edge. Hears him open the bedside drawer and take out the bottle of oil. He shivers as Alfie’s hand rubs over his lower back. He sighs as Alfie moves up behind him, hands running along his sides.

“You sure you want it this way love?” Alfie asks.

“Mm,” Tommy moans reaching behind him to pull Alfie closer.

Understanding Alfie presses his chest against Tommy’s back, wrapping his arm around him pulling him close. He presses warm kisses against Tommy’s back and neck, whispering affirmations as he spreads oil over himself and Tommy. Slowly, gently he enters Tommy. Wrapping his arm tightly around Tommy holding him hard against him as Tommy’s arms weaken with pleasure. Keeping him as close as possible.

Tommy begins to let out the little moans and whimpers Alfie revels in. “Harder.” Tommy moans, reaching behind him and clawing at Alfie’s hip.

Alfie adjusts himself, thrusting more forcefully as he wraps his hand around Tommy’s cock.  Tommy groans, so deeply Alfie can feel Tommy’s muscles vibrating around his cock. He stops for a moment, nearly cumming with the sensation.

“More.” Tommy groans pushing back against Alfie and rocking his hips.

“Alright love, just needed a moment. Fuckin’ phenomenal ain’t ya.” Alfie murmurs in his ear, rubbing his hand over Tommy’s chest soothingly. Having stepped back from the edge Alfie slowly increases both the speed and power of his thrusts. Tommy begins moaning and whimpering, slowly coming undone. Alfie’s eyes close as he starts to lose himself, a familiar warmth spreading through this stomach.

“Stop!” Tommy cries suddenly.

Alfie freezes with a pained grunt, as Tommy falls flat on the mattress. Sitting back on his heels, the painful throbbing of his hard-on ignored, Alfie strokes Tommy’s back. “Tommy?” Alfie asks, brow furrowed in concern as Tommy wiggles and squirms “Did I hurt you?”

Tommy rolls on his back and sits up taking Alfie’s face in his hands. “No.” He says quietly closing his eyes as he kisses him. He slowly lies back, pulling Alfie over him and opening his legs to allow Alfie between them. “I want to see you.” He whispers fiercely.

Alfie grins, the broad, open, happy smile Tommy loves so much. “Well you know I love it when I can look into those beautiful eyes of yours.” He says happily, slowly pressing himself into Tommy again.

Tommy’s hands slide up over Alfie’s chest, teasing his nipples for a moment before carrying up over his strong shoulders, up his neck before cupping Alfie’s cheeks. He pulls Alfie’s face down to his, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m sorry.” He says simply, eyes searching Alfie’s.

“No harm done. I’m glad you came home. I won’t leave you alone so long again yeah.” Alfie says soothingly, slowing his pace.

Tommy’s fingers find their way into Alfie’s beard, stroking Alfie’s cheeks. His eyes roll back as Alfie presses against exactly the right spot. Recovering himself he holds Alfie’s eyes again. “I realised something while I was there.”

“Yes?” Alfie says resisting the urge to make a smart comment, instinctively knowing Tommy was for once, finally, opening up.

“I don’t ever want anyone, but you, ever again,” Tommy says seriously.

Alfie thinks his heart may just explode. He smiles thinking he couldn’t think of a better way to go; fucking the beautiful man he loves. He wraps his arms around Tommy “Me neither love.” He says before kissing him. The kiss tender and needful at first becoming more frantic as they cum together. Gasping Alfie collapses next to Tommy, rolling on his back and pulling Tommy against him. For once completely at a loss for words.

Tommy sighs and nuzzles closer into Alfie’s chest. 

Alfie’s brow wrinkled in concern, he smooths his hand over Tommy’s dishevelled hair “What you thinking about sweetie?” He asks softly.

Tommy looks up at Alfie, eyes bright and clear, “Nothing.” He replies happily. “It’s quiet.” He says resting his head back against Alfie’s chest.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr: https://twistedrunes.tumblr.com/


End file.
